Kissing in the Rain
by RawrRawrREPTAR
Summary: Clare thinks eli, the love of her life, is cheating on her! But she wont let him explain himself.
1. Chapter 1

**Clare's POV**

I was paralyzed. I couldn't speak, breathe, blink, or think of anything else than what I was seeing. My eyes began to water, I could see the clear tears forming. I didn't care that people were staring at me. I was too busy staring at him. Tears streamed down my face as I saw him, smiling, laughing, hugging, _even kissing._ Then suddenly, the truth of the matter hit me, all the pain just rolled in. _hes a cheater._The love of my life, doesn't love me. There is no longer any good in my life. Im _alone._ Why does god hate me? What did I do to deserve this? Nothing makes sense anymore! Then, he turned around. He looked right at me. His smiling, happy, gourgous face turned to shock, and horror.

I ran.

I ran right out of the doors of degrassi, all the way "_home_".

I Have nothing to live for.

Nothing.

**Eli's POV**

I turned around, and saw her face. My angel, my clare. Her eyes red, crying. Why was she crying? She was crying for…me.

"No! Clare its not what It looks like! I would never…"

She ran. And my heart tore in half. She thinks Im cheating on her… No no shit shit shit! The one good thing in my life. My star in the darkness, hates my guts.

"Eli, wha-"

"I gotta go!" I said and nearly sprinted to morty. Clare was the only thing on my mind. Her name just kept repeating in my head, each time more desprerate than the next. Then I saw her, walking down her street, crying. I rolled down my window.

"Clare! Please get in, let me explain!" I pleaded.

"Theres nothing to explain Eli! I already get the picture, you're a two tyimg lier. Just get out of my life!" I cant even explain how badly those words hurt.

"Clare, I_love_ you! Just listen to me!"

"Oh yeah?" she was bawling so much I could barley understand her. "And how many girls have you told _that_ to?"

And then once again she ran from me. _Why couldn't she just listen to me?_ I didn't cheat on her! I cant live without clare, without her I have no reason _to_ live.

**Clare's POV**

I ran inside my house, locking the door , and layed on the couch. Whats going on? Was Eli telling the truth about not cheating? Ofcorse not! Hes a liar! I saw with my own eyes! He kissed that mystery skank! Hes a player, a rotten scumbag. _But I love him…_ no! Im so confused.

My phone rang. It was him. I thought about answering it for a second, but I decided not to. He was probably just going to say its over. But I wouldn't let him have the satesfaction of that. i Ignored his call and turned my phone off.

**(next morning, still Clare's POV)**

I woke up almost forgetting about what happened yesterday, but then it all came rushing in. I took a long shower, and got dressed. A turquoise tee and white skirt, with red converse. When I got downstairs I saw a note from my parents.

_Dear Clare,_

_I know its my week to have you but I wont be able to make it this week. Aunt Carol, passed. Im going out of town to her funeral. Your father, so conveniently, also happens to be ignoring my calls. I don't want you to have to miss school to come with me so I suppose it would be fine if you were to stay by yourself this week. Be good, ill be back Friday. Ill call you._

_Love you honey,_

_Mom_

Great, She will be back Friday, and its Tuesday. It wouldn't be so bad if I took a mental health day would it? But I have a math test today… fuck…maybe tomorrow.

**Eli's POV**

I don't care how much clare hates me right now. When she finally decides to talk to me ill explain everything. But how long would that take? I need my blue eyes now! Ughhh.

**Oh don't worry people, it gets better. Lol this is my first fan fic but I have a pretty good idea for this one Im sure, ill put the next chapter out tomorrow!**

**Any suggestions? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clare's POV**

Reluctantly, I rode my bike to school. I knew eli would try to talk to me. _God_, it hurts my just to say his name. His car was already parked in the school parking lot. _Why_ did I show up today?

So far no Eli, maybe he got the message. But when I got to my locker, there was a white rose and a note. _Ughh how corny._ Why should I read it? I know what it will say. "_oh clare, im so sorry. I love you, but I don't love you enough to stay faithful. So lets just break up and get it over with. Okay?"_

I felt like crying. I took the stupid rose, and tore off the petals, one by one, until there was only a mound of them on the ground. I stepped on it. Then I took his note, and ripped it into a billion pieces. No… Why did I do that? _No no! Why am I so stupid?_ What if he didn't cheat… What if that was like his…cousin? Or something? _No_, you don't kiss your cousin on the mouth. He has no explination for that. Hes a liar, a cheater, and a bastard. _But I love him._

I walked to class feeling so confused.

**Eli's POV**

I walked by Clares locker on the way to class. I thought maybe if she read my letter, and I gave her some space, this would all blow over. Until I saw the rose. The beautiful, pure white rose that reminded me so much of her. Torn, and stepped on. And my note, ripped up. It was over. She read my note and still wants to break up. Im dead inside.

**Clares POV**

It was lunch. I decided to eat by myself today. Away from where Adam and Eli could see me. Then I saw adam, coming towards me.

"Hey Clare," his face was sad, worried. "Why aren't you sitting with us?"

"What Eli didn't tell you? Or did he lie to you too?"

"Clare, he didn't cheat on you. Did you even read his letter?"

"Adam." My voice cracked, not now clare, don't break. "I _didn't_ have to. I know what it was going to say."

"obliviously clare, you don't , or you would be sitting with Eli."

"I cant sit with people I hate."

"Clare! Whats _wrong_ with you? Are you even listening to me? Eli _didn't_ cheat on you!"

"So now hes got you lying to me Adam? Gee what a friend you are. Just leave me alone."

"Fine." He started to walk away. "I give up clare."

**Eli's POV**

The Bell rang. I walked to my locker and got my stuff. On my way to morty, I saw clare, getting things from her locker. She _hates_ me? I was going to break down if I saw her face. I just knew it, I couldn't handle it.

She shut her locker, and looked write at me , with pure shock. My face was blank, though I felt like crying. I just walked right past her, trying to hurry and get to Morty.

I locked myself in my car, and just sat there. I was gonna _marry_ that girl someday. But now she hates me. Why? If she read that letter she'll know that was Julia's sister, Sarah. Is it because I kissed her on the cheek? I mean, is that so bad? Maybe she didn't see that I only kissed her on the cheek…She could have thought that I kissed her on- no. no she saw I only kissed her on the cheek.

For the first time since Julia died, a tear ran down my cheek.

**Clare's POV**

As soon as Eli was out of view I broke down. Why didn't I read that letter? Why didn't I listen to Adam? _Why did he kiss that girl on the lips?_ Maybe he didn-no. no, he did. Why am I so confused. I didn't feel this way with KC. This is like a thousand times more pain.

I slid onto the floor and started to cry. My world is over. I miss Eli. That look, that completely blank face. He could have just said he hated me and it would feel the same. I told Adam I hated him, He thinks _I_ hate _him_. No no no! All of this is wrong.

I got my phone out of my pocket, and reluctantly called Eli. No answer. He _always_ answers.

I unlocked my bike and rode it home, trying desperately not to cry. When I got inside, I felt a bit relieved. I hate Eli, but… I love him. He hates me…

**(still clares POV, next morning.)**

I woke up to the sound of rain and lightning. It was pouring outside. My clock read 10:00, Theres nothing wrong with a mental health day. Ill just tell mom I felt sick. I_ do _feel sick. Sick of my life, that's for sure. I got some cereal, and watched I love lucy re-runs. Much better than school.

**Eli's POV**

I love Clare, She is my whole world. I need her in my life, without her im nothing. She hates me. She doesn't love me back. She never wants to see my face again. This was all I thought about driving to Degrassi. Then I saw my phone, on the floor of morty. I picked it up, one missed call. It was _Clare_.

My heart lit up. Im wrong. She doesn't hate me. I sped to school the rest of the way. Clare's bike wasn't there, maybe she decided to walk. I ran to her locker. No one. I ran to her first class. Where is she? I need to see her, I _need_ to talk to her. I grabbed my cell, and called her. No answer. Why didn't she answer? She called _me_… Doesn't that mean she wants to talk? Maybe I just got my hopes up….

**Clare's POV**

I sat on my bed, blasting music. Tuning out all other noises. I tried to sleep, but everytime I closed my eyes, I saw him. The love of my life, who hates me. Why didn't he answer when I called? It was 2:04. Ughh why does the day always go by so slow when you stay home.

]

**Eli's POV**

Shes not here, shes not at school. Why? Me. The answer is me. She doesn't want to see my face. God I need to hear her voice. I need to see her. I don't care if she hates me, I need to talk to her.

I ate lunch with adam, we were both quiet.

"Clare… hates me."

"She thinks you cheated."

"But" I was so confused. "She read my letter."

"No," he said. "She didn't. She assumed you were breaking up with her…"

My face lit up. She didn't read my letter. If I could only just explain myself! If she knew what was really happening!

"Adam!" I said. "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Sorry dude, I just remembered."

"Ughh. Adam…I'll gotta go. "

My phone said 2:04 when I called clare. No Answer. I called again, _god clare please pic up!_, no answer. She doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe she cant find her phone….no.

I walked back to adam.

"She doesn't want to talk to me…"

"So that's it?" he said.

"She hates me."

"Eli! Just find her! I hate seeing you like this."

**Clares POV**

The rain was coming down hard. I looked outside the window, it was already dark. _God, _what time is it? 6:30. Wow.

I Decided to take a shower, and put on my pajamas. Plaid pj bottoms, and a white long sleeve shirt, after all it was cold. Really cold.

I layed in bed, staring at the celing. Just thinking… about him.

It was 7:00

**Eli's POV**

After school I drove home, all I could think about was Clare.

I sat on my bed, just thinking….about her.

It was 6:30. _Why_ didn't I go see her… I need to see her.

I ran downstairs and out the door. Shit. It was pouring, hard. I quickly got into morty. Turned the key in the ingnition and, Fuck fuck fuck. Ok, its ok. Just one more time…Shit! Morty _please _start. Nothing.

I had to get to Clares. But it was so _far._ It was raining, hard. That doesn't matter.

I ran, and ran in the pouring rain, crying over clare. I need her.

**Clare's POV**

I heard something…tapping… where-where was it coming from? I looked out my window… and.. pebbles… What the... Someone was thro- Eli. It was Eli. I walked to the window. Outside, in the pouring rain, was Eli. Soaking wet, Throwing pebbles at my window. I opened my window.

"What are you doing here?" I yelled out to him.

" I need you clare. Please." He cried

I said nothing, but he climbed up the tree next to my window. Soon enough, he was face to face with me.

"Clare, I didn't cheat on you, I love you, I want you with me forever." Those words made me feel amazing. I wasn't sure enough to believe that he didn't cheat on me, but I knew now, he loved me. I backed up, and he climbed in and came over to me. His face, inches away from mine, I wanted desperately to kiss him… but. I wasn't sure. I saw him kiss her. Oh _god_ im confused.

He Got closer. Coming in to kiss me, but I turned away, and he stopped. His face was a mix between shock and sadness. He could no longer look me in the eyes. Then he turned around, and climbed out of the window.

I cried.

**Eli's POV**

She doesn't love me anymore. I ran, but then the truth of the matter kicked in. She doesn't _love_ me anymore. I couldn't handle it. I stopped. And sat down on the curb, The rain pouring hard. I laid down and closed my eyes.

**Clare's POV**

No. This can't happen. I don't care if he cheated or not. I _love_ him. And he wants me back. I ran downstairs, and out the door. The rain beat down on me, I just ran, and ran. Then, I saw him. Lying in the street, with his eyes closed. I stopped, and walked over to him. He was in pain, just like I was.

I sat down next to him and took him hand. He opened his eyes and smiled, a huge smile. He stood up, and helped me up next to him. He leaned into me and we kissed. His lips moved against mine, soft and slow, but soon became passionate and deep. I put my arms around his neck and he put his around my waist, pulling me closer. I was crying, but not out of sadness, my life wasn't all bad. I had Eli. I will always have Eli.


	3. End note

**Side note-**

**Hey so thanks a bunch for reading my first fan fic. What did you think of it?**

**Also I think im going to end it here **

**But if you all like it enough please review, tell me if you want to continue because I have an idea of how to continue the story. **

**SPOILER ALERT: with clare spending the night at Eli's continued right after chapter 2.**

**But only if you guys want me to continue, because if not, I think chapter two is a nice little end for my story **** .**

**Please tell me what you think. **

**~Much love**


End file.
